Mistletoe
by Iggyswritergurl
Summary: It's the Flocks first Christmas at Dr.M's. The flock watches a movie and I ggy ngets a little bored. He decided it's a perfect time to play a prank on th flock's two oldest members.


**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! **

**I was going to update another one of my stories but decided to write this instead! **

**DAISCLAMER: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters**

**Nudge's point of view**

"Max, come on it's just a dress left me see you in it," I yelled to Max after I shoved her into the bathroom at Dr. M's house. I had just gone shopping because today was Christmas and we needed dresses. Well I thought we did Max was fine with just wearing jeans but I was NOT going to let her get away with wearing them.

"Fine," she muttered and came out wearing the dress. It was dark purple and knee length. The silver heart necklace she had put on completed the outfit.

"OMG Max you look great!" Ella who had been standing next to me squealed.

We managed to convince Max to wear the dress and went to get changed ourselves. I wore a dark blue, sparkly, ruffled dress my hair was straightened past my shoulders. Ella was also wearing a dress except hers was a light pink color that looked great on her, her hair was curled into a loose bun.

Soon we heard voices calling for us from downstairs. The two of us ran into the dining room and it was beautiful. We had helped pick out a tree a few days ago and decorated it in shimmering blue light that faded to a bright white. The house was draped in red and silver tinsel. Everyone was wearing pretty clothes (well in the boy's case non dirt covered clothes but close enough) and it was just perfect. It was what I always wanted our first Christmas at Dr. Martinez's house to be like!

"Everybody sit down it's time for dinner," Max called as she placed a plate of food onto the table. The delicious smells wafting around the house were enough to make my mouth water.

"This is the best food ever," Gazzy said after he ate, or well inhaled his plate of turkey.

"Close your mouth when you eat," Ella told him in a fake scolding voice. It was true though, the meal including Turkey, mashed potatoes, green beans, raspberries, and chocolate cake was delicious and son devoured by 6 bird kids, 2 humans, and a talking dog.

For the next few minutes all you could here were the noises of chewing.

After the food was done we all sat down on the couch and carpet feeling extremely full.. Ella, Angel, Gazzy and I sat on the fluffy burgundy couch while Ig, Max, Dr. M and Fang were on the black couch behind us.

"I know what we should do now!" Angel told us, "Let's watch a Christmas movie."

We put on a movie which I honestly thought was pretty boring but the other's seemed to like it. About half way through Iggy sat down next to me.

"Look how close Max and Fang are sitting," he pointed out. I vaguely wondered how he could tell since he was blind. Looking behind I saw they were sitting very close to each other.

"Who cares how close they're sitting," I told him trying to concentrate.

"Well I do, this is a perfect opportunity for a prank," he replied to me and whispered his plan.

We snuck out of the room to find our small green white berried plant.

"Carful Ig," I whispered. "They're going to see us" He was standing in the room next to where everyone watching the movie attaching something to the ceiling.

"Ok everyone time for bed," Max said in between yawns as she stood up.

"Ok finished now hide!" whisper shouted Iggy to me. I watched as everyone slowly started passing us to go upstairs. Max and Fang were coming, just a bit closer 3…2….1… They were under it!

"Um….Max ," Iggy started.

"Look up," I finished for him as they looked up their faces frozen in horror.

"Mistletoe," We said together and started to run extremely fast.

**Honestly I'm tired but I really wanted to get it up tonight so I'll probably fix this chapter tomorrow. **

**Remember to review**

**Nudge: It makes everyone extremely happy**

**Iggy: I love Christmas!**

**Angel: Happy Holidays everyone! **


End file.
